


My Sweet Obsession

by Kepcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Force Feeding, Forced Orgasms, Gags, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, NSFW, Public Bondage, Public Sex, Restraints, Secrets, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, Shlunk, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stalker! AU, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys, Vibrators, adult stuff, butt stuff, hidden bondage, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepcat/pseuds/Kepcat
Summary: He's watched every move they've made for over a year. Then one stormy night the moment he's been waiting for bares its head.orLance gets kidnapped and adult stuff ensues.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> Based on [THIS](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/166991141357/kinktober-day-31-free-day-kidnapping-atta-boy) and [THIS](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/169120852457/i-know-you-want-to-be-good-for-me-but-i-have-to) by Jaspurrlock! And I threw in Hunk because....everybody needs a little more Hunk in their life! Enjoy!

 

He remembered the rain. 

 

The droplets tapping against the top of his hoodie, the ones that managed to not soak into the fabric sliding down the sides and to his shoulders. He had been angry, upset from a silly argument about one thing or another (what it had been exactly had slipped his mind at this point). He remembered the chill in the air...the thunder hitting just as he had kicked a can that had dared to venture in his path….

 

Then the whirlwind hit. 

 

A crack of lightning had caused him to jump back unexpectedly, into the waiting arms of someone that had been following him, stepping in time with his own footsteps so onpoint that he never knew there had been a second body with him. He had screamed as he was lifted off the ground from behind, kicking out, flailing with all the strength he had, the rip of tape echoing in his ears above the thunder as it wound around his upper body once, twice-his attacker going in for the third lap of tape before he was able to turn and lift his hand just enough to claw out at the unknown assailant, the feel of skin scraping against his well manicured nails before he was pushed back. 

 

He had lost his balance, stumbling until his back hit a nearby wall. He remembered his assailant coming at him with a passionate fury, ripping a long piece of tape off the roll with his teeth before shoving their shoulder into his own, pinning him against the wall. The scream barely escaped from his lips before the silver tape was slapped onto it sealing it shut with a quick press of large fingers against the covered lips, but that did not stop him from trying to make all the noise he could. He kicked, twisting his body in as many ways as humanly possible, yet somehow the attacker had managed to wrap his hands, legs, ankles in that damned silver material. 

 

Somewhere during the struggle he had lost a shoe and scraped his knee, the pain numbed by the cold tears that rained down from the sky. He tried to see his attacker, the larger person twisting just as much as he was, trying their best to keep unseen. Right as he had managed to twist his head to catch a glimpse of who had attacked him a cloth covered his face.

 

It smelled...off….

 

Panic welled inside of him when he realized what it was. He struggled harder despite fatigue beginning to set in. His eyelids began to close, the lashes heavily weighing them down as his body unceremoniously melted back into the other behind him. Arms wrapped about his body, pulling him in close, cradling him. A deep voice cooed to him, lips pressing against his temple to soothe him as darkness began to set in. 

 

“Shh….” he remembered the hushed voice whisper through the rainfall, “...Atta boy….let’s get you home….” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lance awoke with a start as thunder rumbled in the sky above. The room was dark, and he could hear the rain tap dancing on the roof above. The bed creaked gently as he shifted, eyes trying hard to focus in the darkness that surrounded him. The room was warm….quiet…..he rested his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes again only briefly. 

 

A nightmare. It had all been a nightmare… 

 

Lance made a small noise as he opened his eyes once more. He felt a little nauseous, his head swimming like a goldfish in an aquarium, trying to find the right way to go. Must have been something he ate or rather, something he didn’t eat. He had been so upset after his argument with his boyfriend that he had forgotten to grab anything to eat before he headed to bed. Maybe there would be something left in the fridge...he would just have to get up without waking up Hunk…

 

Taking a breath, he began to sit up, heart coming to a stop when he suddenly jerked to a halt, back barely lifted off the bed. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he jerked forward again, trying desperately to sit up only to be held back with each try. Lance’s heart was racing. 

 

_ No….no no no!!  _

 

Panic began to set in as he continued to jerk against whatever was holding him down. He tried to scream out, finding his mouth sealed shut behind a wide strip of silver tape straight out of his nightmares….or memory. 

 

“Ah...you’re awake,” came that deep voice from before, soothing still just as it had been in those final moments before Lance had blacked out, “Good.” 

 

The sudden light that illuminated the room hurt his eyes, causing Lance to shut them tight, whimpering behind the gag when he felt the bed sink down beside him. Blinking through the tears sliding down his cheeks, he looked up beside him to see the smiling face of someone he recognized. To his dismay it wasn’t his beloved Hunk, but rather a man with black hair, the bangs tinged white, and stormy grey eyes, cheek bandaged where Lance’s nails had dug in deep to the skin, a black robe adorning his body. Takashi Shirogane (though he had always asked them to call him Shiro); a man who had come into Lance and Hunk’s coffee shop every day for nearly a year rain or shine, always ordering the same thing: a black lion (a rather catchy name that he and Hunk had come up with for strong coffee) and one of Lance’s famous Pastelitos De Carne (one of his Mama’s secret recipes from Cuba). A man who had always been kind and flirted not only with Lance, but with Hunk as well, and was always more than generous when leaving a tip in their vacation jar. 

 

“Easy now….easy….” Shiro smiled as he pressed the struggling Cuban man back down into the bed, his hands firm yet gentle, “I’m going to remove the tape...this may sting just a little…” 

 

Using his free hand he pulled the tape from Lance’s lips, crumpling the silver material in a ball to throw it aside for the time being. Lance made a small sound but looked up at him, trying to best to shrink back. He realized, now that the lights were on, he was still in the same clothes that he had been wearing earlier that night: jeans, his t-shirt, hoodie and, yes, even his one single shoe. The silver tape that had been haphazardly wrapped about him was still there, with a new addition of thick leather straps that ran across his chest and knees to pin him to the bed. 

 

“There now,” Shiro rubbed his thumb along the red marks that the tape had caused on Lance’s face, “That’s better, isn’t it?” 

 

“M-Mr. Shirogane….?” Lance gasped out, pulling his face away from the touch, “What...what are you doing?! Where am I?!” as much as he had wanted to try and remain calm, Lance found his voice cracking with each word, “Let me go! Please!” 

 

“Shiro,” purred that silky voice, Shiro’s hand placing itself upon Lance’s cheek to have the other look at him, “Call me Shiro, starshine.”

 

Lance paled. Starshine. That was was the nickname Hunk called him… “Why are you doing this?” 

 

“Why?” Shiro’s thumb was gently stroking Lance’s cheek, wiping away the tears that fell, “You seemed like you needed to get away. You were so upset...walking all alone in the rain. I was so worried you were going to catch cold. I couldn’t bare to see that happen...so I brought you home with me, to care for you the way you deserve.” 

 

Lance swallowed, body shaking from the touch, “...You...you were following me….?” 

 

“Watching over you,” Shiro corrected him, “I was going to go home, but then I saw you come out the door from your apartment, out into the alley. You were so angry...so distraught,” his brows furrowed a little, “A sweet little thing thrown out into the rain by the very man who is supposed to love you and keep you safe,” something in Shiro’s eyes changed, became darker as he spoke those words, “Hunk doesn’t deserve you.” 

 

“No,” Lance swallowed, “No it was nothing like that!” he tried to make an argument. How long had this man been watching them? How much did he know about his and Hunk’s lives? He began to shake visibly now, panic waltzing into his heart to accompany fear in its dance down his spine, “Please...it was just a silly little argument over nothing! Please let me go….!”

 

“Let you go?” Shiro mirrored his question, “You just got here, dear. You’re home,” he sat up straight, hand moving away from Lance’s cheek, “Now then. Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we? Run you a nice hot bath...get some food in your belly.” 

 

Lance opened his mouth to beg to be released again, then realized what Shiro had said. ‘Get him cleaned up’...he would need to untie him to do that. 

 

This could be his chance. 

 

Lance took a deep breath, swallowing back more tears as he nodded to his known captor. 

 

“O-ok…” his voice was soft spoken, trying to hide away his fear with little success. 

 

“That’s my sweet starshine,” Shiro praised him, standing from the bed to undo the straps that were holding the other down. 

 

Lance bit his lip, fighting the urge to leap off the bed the moment he felt the first strap loosen. No. No he had to wait. Even with the straps removed his ankles would still be bound by that damned tape. He could make do with his wrists taped in front of him, but damn it all he needed to stay calm long enough to let the crazed man undo his feet for any chance of escape. 

 

“I’ve dreamt of this day for quite some time you know,” Shiro hummed as he began to undo the second strap from Lance’s knees, “I kept waiting for the day when you would be here with me. Don’t get me wrong now, Hunk seems like a delight….” he looked to Lance, “But he just isn’t right for you. He doesn’t understand you, love you like I do.” 

 

This man was absolutely batshit! Despite this, Lance forced himself to nod, swallowing back the vile words he wanted to spit out at the other. He had to play along for now. 

 

“Hmm….” Shiro sat back down onto the bed, happy to see that Lance hadn’t struggled or try to run once the straps had fully been removed from him. “You’re behaving so well, Lance,” he praised him again, running a hand down one of the other’s legs, utter delight fluttering through him when he felt the skin shiver under his touch, “Let’s get you up and in the tub,” his hands made it all the way down to the tape around Lance’s ankles. 

 

Lance watched as Shiro’s fingers searched for the seam of the tape. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as his forced host found what he was looking for, peeling the stretched tape carefully from around his ankles… 

 

He couldn’t wait any longer.    
  


Adrenaline as his guide, Lance flew straight up, slamming his head as hard as he could into the side of Shiro’s, sending the man tumbling off the side of the bed with a startled yelp. His head swimming, Lance pushed the feeling aside as he scrambled off the opposite side of the bed, stumbling only slightly as he pulled the tape the rest of the way apart with his first steps, running out the door. 

 

“LANCE!!!” 

 

Lance didn’t stop; didn’t even dare to turn his head and look behind him. He knew Shiro would be after him; the business man had worked too hard, planned too carefully to get him here to lose his prize now; but none of that mattered to the frightened barista. What did matter was getting out, getting away. Thanking whatever higher being there was in the world for blessing him with long legs, Lance managed to make a good distance between himself and his stalker as he ran down the hallway blindly. He had no idea where he was or how to get out but he would be damned if he didn’t find a way! 

 

He rounded the corner, momentarily losing his balance he was moving so quick, nearly stumbling down the stairs that suddenly appeared right before him. Lance’s breath hitched in his throat: there was a door at the bottom of the steps, a door that would lead him out and to his freedom. Grasping to the banister for support, Lance nearly jumped down the stairwell, taking it two steps at a time despite the throbbing pain from the cut in his knee. It was when he reached the bottom of the steps, hands reaching out to fumble with the bolt of the door, that he wished he had gotten his hands untied. While not extremely slow, it was taking way too long for him to get that door open. 

 

Click. 

 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat as the locks were finally unlocked, hands wrapping around the doorknob to open it. Any hope that he had, however, vanished as a pair of broad arms wrapped around his torso, lifting him up and off the ground. 

 

“You’re quite the runner, Lance!” Shiro growled out, attempting to pull the other’s grasp from the doorknob. 

 

“NO!!” Lance screamed as loud as he possibly could out into the open night. He could feel the air from outside, cool and wet from the storm, “LET ME GO!!! HELP!!” 

 

Shiro snarled, bringing his non-prothstetic hand up to cover Lance’s mouth as he pulled him back away from the door, trying to mute his cries. The door swung open slightly as Lance’s hands were pulled from the doorknob, mocking his attempts of escape as freedom stared him in the face. He was not going to give up! Lance shifted his body weight back against Shiro’s chest, raising his knees up higher before kicking out against the wall beside the door, pushing them both backwards and onto the floor with a rather large THUD! At the same time, Lance bit down hard onto Shiro’s hand. 

 

“Son of a-!” Shiro’s hand withdrew quickly, breath already knocked out of him from the shove to the ground. 

 

Lance continued to kick out, slamming his elbow back into Shiro’s stomach when he was distracted by the bite, rolling off the other man when he felt that bicep withdraw from about his waist. Scrambling he made for the door again, adrenaline pumping so hard in his veins he could hear it throbbing in his ears. One foot made it out the doorway…before he was jerked back inside by the hood of his jacket and thrown to the ground. 

 

Lance gasped when he hit the carpeted floor, face feeling the sting of a mild carpet burn. He tried to get up again, to keep moving, but was immobilized by a knee pressing hard into the center of his back. 

 

“No!” he sobbed out upon hearing the door click shut once more. He had been so close! 

 

“Shhh…..” Shiro’s fingers ran through his hair a moment before grasping the brown locks in his hand, pulling Lance’s head back some, “That was some stunt you pulled there Lance. I trusted you and you went and broke my trust…” 

 

“Please…” Lance sobbed out, hope shattering more when he felt that knee press harder into his back, “....Please….please just let me go….” 

 

Shiro chuckled, leaning down close to Lance’s ear, “Sweet starshine, you just got here…” Lance whimpered when he felt the man nuzzle softly against his neck, “This is your home now...you’ll learn to love it here…to love me….” he pulled back, standing to hoist Lance to his feet, “Now then,” Shiro brushed away some hair from Lance’s eyes, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Any other hopes of a second escape attempt had quickly fizzled out. 

Lance shifted where he had been sat naked on the toilet seat in the bathroom, a soft leather harness criss crossing across his chest, arms pulled back tightly behind him in a matching brown armbinder. It was hard enough to sit with his arms tightly laced behind him, but the spreader bar locked between his ankles, further immobilizing any hopes he may have had for an escape, made trying to center himself on the seat nearly impossible. Shiro had been quick in placing these items on him, shredding off Lance’s clothes with a pair of scissors (yet had oddly enough saved his favorite green jacket for some reason, quoting that it was ‘too much a part of his personality’ to be destroyed), gentle and careful in his process, especially when cutting off Lance’s mudstained, tattered jeans. 

 

Of course Lance had fought him every step of the way, but the adrenaline from the previous escape attempt had worn off, replaced by panic and fear, and had left him drained. He had given a good struggle when Shiro had pinned him to slip the armbinder on, getting in a couple more good bites to the other’s arm when he got the chance. That was probably why the bit had been shoved into his mouth…

 

Lance shook his head some, trying in a vain attempt to shake loose the leather straps that went about the back of his head and under his chin, holding the large rubber bit taught in his mouth. He still had thoughts that, if he could just get it the little bit loose, he may be able to scream out again. During the brief moment he had seen the outside, Lance had caught glimpses of other houses across the street, which meant wherever Shiro had taken him, he had neighbors. Neighbors that might hear his screams and call the police. 

 

To Lance’s dismay, however, the gag didn’t budge. 

 

“There,” Shiro pulled his hand from the shower once he was sure the water had reached the perfect temperature, “Nice and warm to chase off the chills of a rainy night,” he turned to Lance, that eerie, loving smile still plastered on his face as grey eyes looked Lance over. 

 

Lance felt his cheeks flush as those eyes looked at him. He turned his gaze away from Shiro, trying feebly to close his legs and hide his naked form. Why was this happening to him? Lance whimpered when he heard the soft steps come towards him, felt a warm hand on his chin as it turned his gaze to look back at Shiro, eyes widening in shock. 

 

Shiro had disrobed, his naked form standing right before Lance’s eyes. Part of Lance did have to admit, the man did meet the expectations that he and Hunk used to chatter and tease about after they had served Shiro his coffee and watched him walk out the door. Firm and muscled, lean in just all the right places, his shoulder and arm littered with small bruises where Lance had attempted to bite his way to freedom. Lance swallowed behind the gag….oh no. 

 

“Until you can learn to be good, I’m afraid this is how I’ll have to wash you for awhile,” Shiro told him, leaning down to help hoist Lance to his feet, steadying the other as he wobbled due to the spreader bar, “If you learn to behave, I’ll let you wash yourself next time, but for now I don’t mind giving you a hand…” 

 

“Nnuu!” Lance managed to murmur behind the rubber in his mouth, trying to pull back and away while still maintaining his balance. 

 

Shiro steadied him, “Oh don’t be embarrassed,” he chuckled, picking Lance up around the waist, “In we go!” 

 

Lance whimpered, struggling as much as he was able with how he was restrained. Shiro just smiled, moving them both into the walk in shower. It was easily large enough to hold them both, a slate of glass separating the bathroom from the insides of the shower, keeping the already hot water that was falling from the built-in shower heads in the ceiling from cascading out onto the bathroom floor, and at the very back of the shower was a seat built into the wall. Shiro pulled Lance along towards the seat, turning himself (and in tow Lance) around to have a seat in the shower. 

 

“Come here,” Shiro’s voice purred out above the sound of the falling water, chuckling as Lance pulled against his arm wrapping around his waist, “Don’t be so bashful, Lance! We need to get all the dirt off you and get that nasty cut washed before it gets infected,” he pulled a little more, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder once the darker skinned man was pulled down securely onto his lap, “That’s a good boy.” 

 

Lance made a small noise, trying to move his hips forward as Shiro pulled them back, eyes widening when he felt a very familiar piece of the human anatomy pressing up against him. 

 

_ Oh please...please no….  _

 

“Easy now,” Shiro told him, pulling a washcloth off its hanger with his free hand, “I have no intention of violating you in such a fashion,” he nuzzled Lance’s neck a little as he began to wash him, “The last thing I want is to hurt you in anyway.” 

 

_ Could have fooled me.  _ Lance growled out, shifting his hips to try and move away from Shiro’s hand. 

 

It was hard to move in the armbinder. He couldn’t even thrust back to hit his captor with how tightly it was on. Shiro was a smart man, he knew what he was doing, and Lance had no doubt in his mind now that this man had been planning this for a very long time. It scared him. 

 

Shiro hummed softly, pulling Lance in closer to him as he washed along his body, taking great care to be sure that every inch of him was being cleaned. He reveled in the way that Lance’s body was reacting under his touch, the little goosebumps that rose on the tan skin, the small shivers that would run through him as Shiro ran the cloth over his body, though nothing compared to the tiny whimpers Lance made. Those were enough to drive Shiro mad...but he would control himself. All in good time, Shiro reminded himself, hand pausing as he began to wash Lance’s pelvis. 

 

“Oh?” he smirked, arching a brow as he looked down over Lance’s shoulder, “Well now, look at you, starshine?” 

 

“Hn?” Lance blinked. He was happy that the man had stopped touching him, but his stomach dropped when his eyes glanced downwards, following Shiro’s gaze to behold the betrayal of his own body between his legs, “Nu!” Lance’s eyes widened as he began to struggle again. 

 

“Sweety! Sweety!” Shiro dropped the washcloth so that he could have both arms wrapped around Lance’s middle to still him, “Don’t be so shy! It’s a natural want of the human body…!” he kissed the skin between Lance’s shoulder and neck, “I’ll help you take care of it…” 

 

Lance shook his head, closing his eyes tight when he felt Shiro’s non-prothstetic hand slide down his abdomen slowly, going lower and lower until he felt those fingers wrap around his hardening cock, the thumb rubbing over the tip in small circles. 

 

“Aahn….!” it was partially a sob, partially a guilty moan as Lance’s hips arched up into the touch. How could his body betray him like this?! 

 

“There’s my beautiful starshine,” Shiro’s voice sounded huskier now as he continued to pepper Lance’s neck with kisses, nipping and biting random spots of skin, “Let me take care of you. Show you how much I love you!” 

 

Lance shook his head, sobbing as his hips rolled in time with Shiro’s hand, pumping him slowly at first, letting Lance truly get a feeling of his fingers around his cock. Once he was sure the other had a good pace with his hips, Shiro increased the speed of his hand, pumping the base of Lance’s warm cock, eyes watching Lance’s beautiful expressions as he came closer and closer to that blissful release. He moved his kisses up Lance’s neck, nibbling along the other’s earlobe as the other man moaned and whimpered. Shiro could tell that release was building…

 

“Hnnnk!!” Lance’s hips arched as much as the could away from Shiro’s lap, thick ropes of cum threading out and onto the shower floor, disappearing down the shower drain, tears cascading down his cheeks, hidden by the falling water from the shower.

 

Shiro smiled, whispering gentle praises in Lance’s ear as he picked up the washcloth once again to finish cleaning Lance off. He would tend to his own needs later on after putting his beloved to bed. 

 

After all, this was only the beginning.

  
  


  
  


 


	2. Sweet Apologies

“Come now….you need to eat.”

 

Lance turned his head away as the spoon of oatmeal was pushed towards him again. His stomach growled for the food presented before him, the smell of cinnamon and sweet raisins wafting to his senses, causing his tightly shut mouth to water. Yes, he needed to eat. He _wanted_ to eat, but he would be damned if he accepted anything from the man sitting beside the the bed.

 

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice was still stern, yet saddened as he put the spoonful of oatmeal back into the bowl, “Please. I know all of this is new to you-”

 

“NEW TO ME?!” Lance snapped, turning his head to glare at Shiro. If he had not been strapped to the bed, he would have lashed out; whereas how it was now, his jolt forward was cut short by the medical cuffs which held him firmly to the headboard of the bed, “This is _FORCED_ on me!!”

 

After the events of the night before: the kidnapping, the shower, the...unwanted touches... Lance’s fear had quickly turned to desperation and anger. After the shower (one that did nothing to help him feel clean), Shiro had at least given Lance the privilege of wearing clothing and had dressed him in a loose fitting sweatshirt and sweatpants, knee bandaged underneath to stop the cut from becoming infected. Lance had fallen asleep with the bit still jammed between his teeth, tired out from the thrashing and kicking he had done while Shiro had momentarily unstrapped him to dress him. In the end he had been too exhausted, too shaken to get any leeway and had ended up with his wrists and ankles cuffed in the soft (yet very tight) medical cuffs, the straps holding him firmly to the bed.

 

If Lance had dreamed, he did not remember. Sleep had been a mere delay in his waking nightmare, the smell of oatmeal and coffee bringing him back to the senses. Part of him had prayed as his eyes began to open, that he would be greeted by those warm brown eyes, the sweet smile of his beloved Hunk...but he knew better. Instead of his Samoan sweetheart, blue eyes had opened to the smiling face of his forced host, tray of breakfast in hand. After a brief and cheerful ‘good morning’ from Shiro, the older man had helped Lance to sit up against the pillows then removed the gag from his lips.

 

From there Shiro had attempted to feed him, a feet which Lance would be damned to let Shiro accomplish.

 

“You will get sick if you don’t eat,” Shiro ignored Lance’s words, though they had been heard. Shiro’s eyes had grown hard for a moment before they softened once more, “You have to eat.”

 

Lance growled, clamping his mouth shut tight again. He might as well have been gagged again; his words just went in one ear and out the other with the businessman. Shiro tskd, picking up the spoon again from the bowl.

 

“If you won’t eat by choice…” Shiro’s prothstetic hand reached up suddenly, grasping onto Lance’s jaw firmly, “I’ll just have to help persuade you.”

 

Lance’s hands clenched into fists as he felt the cold fingers of the prothstetic (top of the line he noted) squeezed along his jawline, pressing into the sides in an attempt to make his lips part. A small noise escaped him, eyes shutting tight as Lance tried to keep his mouth shut, the spoon once again pressing against his lips as they began to slowly part.

 

“There we are,” came Shiro’s soft voice as Lance’s lips finally parted enough for him to slide the spoon into his mouth, “Good boy. Eat.”

 

Lance choked a little as the oatmeal was pushed into his mouth. He wanted to spit it back out, right into Shiro’s face, but as though he had read his mind Shiro’s hand pushed his jaws shut again, forcing him to either hold or swallow what had been placed onto his tongue. Despite his want to hold it, Lance’s instincts to survive overtook him and he swallowed the food down. It went on like this for a few minutes more until Lance finally gave in, jaw sore from being squeezed, and he ate of his own will. It made him sick in a way how easily he had given in but...what choice did he have?

 

“Now then,” Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead before moving the tray away, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he placed a hand onto Lance’s cheek, “But all that time wasted caused your coffee to get cold. I will need to get you a warm cup…” he smiled softly, “Can you behave for me while I do that?”

 

“Do I have a choice…?” Lance grumbled, moving his head away from Shiro’s touch.

 

“Of course you do, starshine,” Shiro purred out, “You always have a choice as to whether you want to be naughty or nice. Mind you...I don’t mind if you want to be a little naughty,” his hand moved to Lance’s thigh, smirking some at the shiver his touch caused the other, “But being nice would be easier for both of us in this case. I’m sure you would like to wash up-”

 

“I’ll behave!” panic caused him to speak before he thought. Lance did not wish to have another scenario play out like it had before.

 

“Will you?” Shiro asked, hand trailing up Lance’s thigh slowly, “You said that last night as well….”

 

“I-I promise,” Lance swallowed back the lump in his throat, “I promise I will be good this time. Just...just please…”

 

The please brought a smile to Shiro’s lips, “Good boy,” came the praise again, a phrase that Lance noted was almost always followed by something good; a treat, as though he was being trained…

 

Like a pet.

 

Shiro reached up and began to slowly unstrap him from the bed, “I will go down and get you a fresh cup of coffee while you wash up,” he rubbed Lance’s wrist once it was free to be sure that the other had the needed circulation, “Then I thought we could watch a nice movie. It’s still raining outside…”

 

Shiro continued to talk but his words fell on deaf ears. Lance’s mind was already racing with thoughts of escape. He knew any attempt would be more difficult now; with his failed attempt the night before Shiro would be more on his guard about Lance when letting him free of his bonds. He would figure something else out though...he had to.

 

“....Lance?”

 

Hearing his name pulled him back into reality. His thoughts had been so set on planning an escape that he hadn’t noticed Shiro had finished releasing him. Taking a breath, Lance brought himself back to the present.

 

“Sorry I...must still be waking up,” Lance forced (what he hoped was) a small smile on his face, “That all sounds great, Shiro.”

 

Shiro’s eyes lit up upon hearing Lance’s acceptance, “That’s my starshine,” he lifted Lance’s hand, kissing it gently, “I’ll be back with some hot coffee. I need to make a new pot but that shouldn’t be long. The bathroom is right through there if you would like to wash up….” he kissed his hand once more before he rose to leave, taking the tray with him.

 

Lance watched as Shiro left, the door shutting and locking (of course) behind him. He cursed a little at hearing the click from outside. There was way number one blocked. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Lance took a moment to stretch out his sore limbs before slipping from the bed, taking in his surroundings. There was one window (he would test it but Lance was almost sure it was locked), tinted to the point where one could see outside, but no one could see in. There was a dresser and a padded chair with Lance’s green jacket draped over it. The jacket was still scuffed and dirty from the night before; meaning that Shiro had just taken it off and draped it over the chair without a second thought...or checking it.

 

Lance’s heart skipped a beat. If Shiro hadn’t taken the time to clean it or check it then that meant…

 

_My phone!_

 

Moving quickly, but quietly so his footsteps wouldn’t draw any attention to his captor down below, Lance moved to his jacket and began to search through the pockets.

 

 _Please….please….!_ His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his throat.

 

A wide smile spread across Lance’s face as his fingers curled around the familiar feel of his phone casing. Trying to keep his grip steady, Lance pulled out his phone in triumph from his pocket. There was a large crack running along the screen, but a light was blinking in the corner to indicate that it was still on and he had gotten a message. Biting his lip, Lance swiped the screen carefully so as not to break the screen further; a message from Hunk being the first thing to pop up:

 

 **Hunkster:** **_I’m really, really sorry. Please! Call me. I’m so sorry...please come home._ **

 

Lance whimpered at the words. He felt guilty suddenly for running out that night, for making Hunk worry….for getting kidnapped. No! No that part was not his fault! Lance glanced at the flashing battery symbol up in the corner: only 15% left. Shit. He took another quick breath to calm his shaking hands as he quickly typed out his text to his boyfriend.

 

**_Need help. Kidnapped. Phone has low battery. Don’t know where I am. Call the police! GPS is on! HURRY!!!_ **

 

Lance pressed send and prayed it went through as he turned off the screen to save as much power as possible. Now...now he just had to hide the phone. If Shiro didn’t know about it before, he didn’t need to know about it now. Looking around the room, Lance moved to the dresser pulling open the drawers. The top two were empty but the third held thick blankets, a good enough hiding spot for now. Lifting the blankets, Lance carefully slipped the phone in between the blankets, praying that Hunk got the text and called the police before it went dead and the GPS would be lost.

 

Once he was sure everything was set back exactly as he had found it, Lance gently shut the drawer and straightened himself back up, wincing as he finally felt the pain in his knee. He had been ignoring it until now but….he shook his head and turned to go into the small bathroom. His hands were shaking, adrenaline had returned as well as some hope of rescue. He had to calm himself, had to be sure that Shiro didn’t catch on to what he had done. Lance found the bar of soap and towels that had been left for him in the small bathroom, washing his face with warm water to try and calm himself. He did his business, brushed his teeth and even attempted to straighten his hair, to look nice...to distract Shiro from his little beacon of hope hidden away in the dresser.

  
  


Giving himself one final look in the mirror, Lance decided it was the best he could do with what he had and pushed his nerves down inside of him when he heard the click of the bedroom door. He could hear the small clink of glass cups on the tray as shiro came in, using that as his cue to exit the bathroom with a forced smile, pretending to be happy and ready for the day.

 

“All cleaned up,” he managed to make himself say in a happy tone, “You said...we would be watching a movie?”

 

“Hmm...yes,” there was something in the tone of Shiro’s voice that made Lance’s smile falter some, “What type of movie would you like to watch?”

 

“Oh….oh anything would be fine,” Lance told him, “...I’m not sure what you would have for a selection….” he moved over to take the cup of coffee that had been poured for him. He brought it to his lips, taking in its aroma, searching its scent for anything that may have been off. When he found nothing he took a long drink of the hot liquid, the warmth soothing him in some ways.

 

“I have quite a few movies,” Shiro left his own cup of coffee untouched, “How about the Great Escape?” he reached into his pocket, pulling out his own cell phone.

 

Lance nearly dropped his cup. That...that had to be a coincidence in movie choice. Shiro couldn’t have known. There was no possible way…

 

“I-I have never seen that one,” Lance lied. He had to keep up conversation, had to keep up the ruse.

 

“I’m sure you would like it,” there was so smile in Shiro’s tone. Rather it sounded...disappointed as he turned on the screen to his phone, typing something in before he tapped the screen once, “...You could get such lovely ideas from it….”

 

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

 

The muted sounds of betrayal sounded from the dresser drawer. Lance went completely white. No no no.

 

“Honestly, Lance...I was hoping that you would have more faith in me,” Shiro turned his phone, showing Lance the screen, complete with Lance’s message strewn out on it. Shiro himself had texted back a sad frowny face with a tear. **:’(**

 

Hands shaking, Lance sat his cup down, “Shiro...I….”

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t search your pockets?” Shiro slipped his phone back into his pocket, moving to where he had heard the buzzing to remove the phone from its hiding spot, “I left this for you as a test, my sweet starshine, and you failed it,” he sighed, turning back to look at him with a saddened look upon his face, “I am very disappointed in you.”

 

Fuck. Fuck no. NO. Shiro must have changed Hunk’s number to his own...he was so stupid for not checking it!

 

“Shiro…” Lance put the cup back down onto the tray a little too hard, some of the hot contents splashing out over the rim, “Shiro please….”

 

“I gave you a second chance,” Shiro sat Lance’s phone down onto the dresser before he turned back to look at his guest, “You’ve been naughty again, Lance.”

 

Something about Shiro’s tone made Lance take a step back, readying himself to try and run if he had to. Shiro saw the tenseness in the Cuban, moving over to him quickly. Before Lance had a chance to move, Shiro grabbed the other by his arms, pulling him in close.

 

“I can’t fully blame you though,” Shiro’s voice purred out, “You’re still new here. _Of course_ you’re going to be a little homesick...and I really can’t blame you for wanting to reach out...to let Hunk know you are ok.”

 

Lance swallowed, looking up to the larger man, “R-really?”

 

“Yes, of course…” Shiro nodded, that soft, eerie smile once more returning to his lips, “I am not a monster, dear.”

 

 _Sure you’re not…_ Lance forced that smile back onto his face, “So...so you’ll let me give Hunk a call?” he asked innocently.

 

“Maybe not a call, but we should probably be sure that he knows you are all right,” Shiro smirked, “That text on your phone? The one apologizing? That was our Hunk,” Shiro told him, “He really does seem sorry for making you so upset.”

 

Wait... _their_ Hunk? Where did that come from? The other night Shiro had  been adamant that Lance was too good for Hunk. Now he was talking as though Lance’s boyfriend belonged to them both.

 

“I was thinking that we could send him something a little more...personal….” Shiro leaned in close, his grip on Lance tightening.

 

Lance had a bad feeling….

  


* * *

  


Lance hadn’t been sure of Shiro’s plan, what he meant by sending a more “personal” message to Hunk, but he had agreed to play along if it meant sending Hunk anything that would be able to tip him off to his dilemma.

 

That had been a wrong choice.

 

Now he found himself strapped back onto the bed, hands bound tight above his head to the headboard, stripped of his sweatpants. His knees had been bent slightly, pulled wide by the straps on the bed, back propped up with a small wall of pillows to keep him comfortable. He still had on the sweatshirt, which Lance should have been grateful for but at this point in time he was wanting it off. He was so….hot.

 

There had been something in the coffee after all. Something which had held no taste or aroma, yet had surged through his system rather quickly with the help of the caffeine from the dark drink. Something which had sent a warm spike through him, causing an unwanted heat to pool in his stomach. He arched from the bed, trying to get any type of friction to help him be free of the half hard erection between his legs. Shiro smirked as he walked over to the bed, Lance’s cracked phone in hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Forgive me for the addition I made to your coffee,” he purred to him, his free hand running along Lance’s exposed thigh, “I wasn’t going to put it in, but then I got that text you sent and...well...I had to be sure you wouldn’t run again.”

 

Lance whimpered, shivering at that slight touch on his leg. He felt ashamed for reacting in such a way but...he couldn’t help it!

 

“Please...don’t….” Lance breathed out, head tilting to the side as he looked to Shiro, face flush with just the smallest droplets of sweat adorning it.

 

Shiro continued to run his hand along Lance’s thigh, “This is for Hunk, Lance, not me,” he purred to him. He sat Lance’s phone down onto the bed momentarily before he stood once more, “But don’t think you’re not going to get a punishment for lying to me.”

 

Lance swallowed, “Please...I...I’m sorry…!” he whined when the touch went away, fearing that he would just be left like this. It would be good in that he wouldn’t be touched by the crazy man again, but to be left there, half hard for who knew how long while the drug he had ingested went through his system fully..it would drive him mad!

 

Shiro came back into Lance’s line of sight, a cloth grocery bag in hand. He sat it down at the end of the bed and began to pull the items out, laying them down one by one just outside of Lance’s view on the bed beyond his bent knees.

 

“I know you are,” Shiro took hold of two items before moving close to him, “But you need to learn your place here….”

 

Before Lance knew it, his vision was gone, the feeling of thick leather around his eyes bringing slight panic to him. He wanted to cry out, beg, anything in fear that Shiro’s fae would be the last thing that he ever saw again! He never received the chance though. The moment his mouth opened he felt the second strip of leather cover it, muffling out his cries.

 

“Shh…” Shiro’s thumb ran along Lance’s cheek once he was done buckling on the gag, making sure that it was tight enough to muffle his sounds but not cut off his air, “I promise to take these off once we’re done...but you need to learn….”

 

Lance whimpered, pulling a little on his restraints as Shiro moved away from him once more. He could handle being gagged but not being able to see? It terrified him. Shiro hummed softly as he worked, Lance tried his hardest to stay quiet to try and get any idea of what was happening.

 

“This might be a little cold,” he heard Shiro’s warning before he felt it.

 

Slowly a lube slicked finger slipped into him, causing him to jerk in his restraints. Shiro’s free hand rested on Lance’s stomach to keep him still as he pushed in a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out of the Cuban, grinning at the noises that came from the other.

 

“One more, then I’ll give you a treat if you’re good for me,” Shiro grinned.

 

Lance moaned out, breaths short and quick as he tried to wriggle his hips back away from those prying fingers. Shiro gazed up at him from where he was stretching Lance, watching the other’s face. He wanted to remove the blindfold just as much as Lance wanted it gone, to see those beautiful blue eyes...but part of this was punishment and he would need to remain stern. Gently he pushed in the third finger, drinking in the sounds that came from his bound subject. He had to be sure that Lance was nice and stretched for what came next…

 

Once he was sure of his work, Shiro remove his fingers and reached for Lance’s prize. The Cuban heard a small click! followed by a low hum, eyes widening behind the blindfold. He and Hunk were adventurous enough in bed for him to know that sound.

 

“Pwf! Nu!” Lance’s pleas were hidden behind the thick strip of leather covering his mouth.

 

“Be still,” Shiro spread Lance’s cheeks a little to help guide the ribbed vibrator into him, making sure to take his time to allow each rib to slid in one...by...one, “There. Such a good boy…”

 

Lance felt the flush of heat on his cheeks, head tilting back against the headboard as he arched up. The drug he had been given made him so sensitive, so wanting despite any thoughts that ran through his mind about trying to resist. There was no way he could stop this...he had to push through! He could feel the vibrations inside of him now as the vibrator was pushed in all the way to it’s hilt, felt Shiro’s fingers wrapping about his hardened cock once more just as it had done the night before, stroking him tenderly. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, if nothing else to gain some control in the fact that he now chose not to see, and thought of Hunk. His Hunk…

 

“Hnk..!” Lance’s hips rolled as he moaned out the name, trying to hold back sobs as Shiro turned up the dial on the vibrations.   


“That’s right,” Shiro increased his strokes, pushing up Lance’s sweatshirt to place fluttering kisses along his stomach, “Such a beautiful, wonderful boy,” his praises of the other were neverending, “Almost there….”

 

Lance strained against the bonds, panting hard. The touch...the lips against his skin...hell, at this point even Shiro’s voice now was beginning to push him over the edge. He felt the heat pooling in his belly once more...he was going to….!

 

“I think that’s enough for now,” Shiro’s hand pulled away from Lance’s leaking cock, pulling a whine from the bound brunette, “I know...I know….” Shiro reached down, clicking the vibrator off, “All in good time, starshine. All in good time…” he stroked Lance’s hair gently, “I’m going to leave you like this for just a little while, let you think about how you behaved.”

 

Lance choked back a sob, shaking his head as he rolled his hips, trying to get any friction, any movement from the now motionless vibrator inside of him. He had been so close to release, to leave him this way now…!

 

“Shh,” Lance felt the bed sink down beside him, the man’s hand still threading through his hair softly, “It will only be for 10 minutes. Think of it as a little time out. I won’t leave you like this all night...I would never do that to you….” he kissed the top of Lance’s head before standing once more, picking up Lance’s phone as he did.

 

With soft steps Shiro left the room momentarily, closing the door behind him despite the moans and whimpers that came from his guest. It hurt his heart to do this, but Lance needed to learn how to behave. Checking his watch to be sure he would not leave him to long, Shiro turned his attention to Lance’s now fully charged phone in his hand, grinning as he attached the newly recorded video to a message…

 

**To Bae: For Your Eyes Only**

 

Shiro selected Hunk’s unedited phone number from the contacts list...and pressed send.

 


	3. The Invitation

It wasn’t unusual for Lance to be gone for long periods of time, especially when the strong willed Cuban needed to have some cool down sessions after a heated argument. Normally that would take the brunette to one of two places to calm his mind: Pidge’s apartment to work off some steam shooting one another via video games, or over across the street to the neighboring tattoo parlor to vent his frustrations out on his needleworking best friend (after Hunk, of course) Keith. The length of time that Lance would stay away would always depend on one of two things: his friends’ patience with listening to him rant (which, for Keith only lasted a few hours at the longest sometimes) and how heated the argument that drove him to leave was. Considering that Lance had been gone for nearly two days now and Keith’s number had been very absent from flashing across his phone with messages to come get his boyfriend, Hunk had assumed that Lance had made himself an angry little nest over at Pidge’s place to calm down. Hunk really couldn’t blame him; after all, it was his fault that Lance had stormed out. 

 

Hunk was normally never a jealous man when it came to his boyfriend. He knew that Lance loved to be flirtatious with customers, it was just in his friendly nature to do so. There was never any real intention behind his winks or smiles, not even when he would gently touch the shoulder of a more familiar customer did Hunk’s heart ever burn with the sting of jealousy. He knew Lance loved him dearly and would never think of going out on him. 

 

That was, until Takashi Shirogane walked into their lives. 

 

From the moment Hunk had heard his voice on that cold winter’s day over a year ago, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been in the back working on getting the soup started for their afternoon rush when the bell above the entry door had chimed in. Lance had been up front, so at first he thought nothing of it, going about adding in his spices to try and make the beef stew he was getting ready for Thursday’s special just right while the bread bowls baked in the oven. Lance greeted whoever had come in per usual and he heard him, that deep voice echoing into the small back room to send a chill down his spine. Hunk had nearly dropped his ladel when he heard it. 

 

He had come back out after hearing that voice, finding the Japanese businessman leaning casually against the counter chatting away with Lance who, being Lance, was chatting right back; voice a bell of laughter as he made the older man’s order. Takashi had noticed Hunk when he came out of the back in a rush, grey eyes scanning over him with a grin as he straightened up, giving Hunk a proper greeting and extended his hand across the counter in a show of friendship. Hunk, being polite, had taken his hand firmly, dark brown eyes never once leaving grey as he nodded a hello to him. 

 

He should have known then to throw Takashi out. To tell him never to show his face around he and Lance’s shop ever again...but that would have caused a scene, something that Hunk could not afford to happen in his current life. Since that morning Takashi had come back nearly every day, give or take a few days or on weekends, always ordering the same thing, always leaning against the counter to talk (no flirt) with Lance as the other would chatter away with him. Takashi had come so much that Lance had even bought the older man his own customized “Black Lion” travel mug (since that was what the man always ordered) and even purchased their number one customer a silly little gift of purple smiley face socks for Christmas. 

 

It had been enough. Hunk had finally lost his temper (it took nearly a year) on Friday night after they had closed up shop and headed upstairs from the business to enjoy the start to their one day off a week. Takashi had come twice that day, once in the morning and once right before closing time and Lance had been more than happy to tend to him, touching the other’s hand gently as he handed Takashi his to go cup for the evening, the brown paper bag containing his sandwich signed with a “Thank you!!” in Lance’s handwriting with little hearts around it. The way that Takashi had purred out his thanks to Lance, the look in the man’s eyes and the slight blush working across Lance’s cheeks had driven Hunk over the edge. 

 

Looking back on it now, perhaps it hadn’t been the best way to talk through how he felt. They had gotten back into their apartment above the shop, and Lance had only asked him what he had wanted for dinner, offering to order up Hunk’s favorite thai food from his portion of the tips they had made that day, voice happy and cheery and Hunk….sweet Hunk….had exploded right then and there. 

 

He had gone after Lance with accusations of flirting with the older businessman beyond the point of “just being friendly”, pointing out the gifts, the touches, everything that he could think of to prove (to himself more than anyone) that Lance was trying to bring another man into his life. That had been a mistake that Hunk had realized too late. Lance had grabbed his coat, running out of the apartment in tears without a word to Hunk in his own defense, and Hunk had let him go. 

 

That had been nearly two days ago now. Hunk frowned, pulling his coat around himself as he headed down the sidewalk towards Pidge’s apartment complex. Hunk had sent Lance nearly a thousand texts (not really but it felt like it) and hadn’t gotten a response back. He knew he must have really messed up...he should have gone after him that night. Should have grabbed him and told him he was sorry….actually  _ talked  _ to his boyfriend rather than just let his emotions get the better of him. After everything they had gone through, Hunk knew better than that…. _ he knew better. _ But he hadn’t, and after making sure that Lance hadn’t shown up at Keith’s place all weekend, he began to make the long walk to Pidge’s to make up for what he had done. 

 

_ You really messed up this time, Hunk.  _ the larger man told himself, coming to a halt at a busy intersection to wait for the signal to go,  _ You just  _ **_had_ ** _ to yell at him. Wasn’t his fault for being himself. I should have just told him the truth…  _ he took a deep breath, eyes looking up at the red hand halting his journey forward to his awaiting lover. Hopefully Lance would still want him… 

 

The light turned green, giving Hunk and the group of people surrounding him the ok to head across the street. Hunk began to go but stopped when he felt the buzz in his pocket. Heart skipping a beat, he moved farther back onto the corner out of the way of foot traffic, pulling it out to see a message from Lance flashing across the screen. His eyes lit up as he swiped the phone to unlock it and read the message, but he paused when he found that it was a video attachment instead with the subject  **To Bae: For Your Eyes Only.**

 

It wasn’t like Lance to send video messages; especially not after they had an argument. If his boyfriend wanted to talk to him over the phone via video he would normally facetime him, but even those were rare as Lance always preferred to talk things out one on one in person. Also, since Hunk was sure Lance was still pretty sore with him, he doubted it was a cute cat video; Lance only sent the links of those to him. 

 

The once hopeful feeling that had arisen inside of Hunk had sunk down to the bottom of his stomach and begun to well into a pit of worry. Something had to be wrong. Biting his bottom lip, Hunk turned and made his way back towards his own apartment. His instincts told him that opening the attachment out in public, or even around Pidge, would be a very bad idea as he was sure it contained something private. He hustled along back the way he came, the unlit sign reading ‘Balmera Beans’ gently rocking back and forth outside of the front of the shop above the CLOSED sign in the window. He began to round the corner, hands fumbling into his coat jacket to get out his keys as he climbed the steps leading to the back door of he and Lance’s apartment above the coffee house, nearly dropping them in his hurry to unlock the door and get inside. 

 

Once in, Hunk didn’t even remove his coat before he had the door shut and had pulled out his phone, quickly swiping through the lock screen to get back to Lance’s video message. Swallowing back the dry lump in his throat, Hunk pressed play. At first there wasn’t any sound (Hunk had even checked his volume to be sure) just the movement of the camera as it was placed face down onto the bed. There was darkness for a few moments before movement came again, as well as sound.   

 

Hunk paled at what came onto screen. Lance. His Lance; bound, blindfolded and gagged, back arching against an unfamiliar bed frame while a stranger’s hand ran up under clothes that weren’t his own to touch his tanned skin. He could hear Lance moan behind the thick strap of leather locked about the bottom half of his face and, despite the blindfold blocking those blue eyes, Hunk could tell his love was trying everything in his power to resist the touches of the mystery person in the video. The video remained focused on the top half of Lance’s body, obscuring whoever was doing this to his beloved completely out of view with the angle the camera was being held at. Hunk’s hand went to his mouth in shock, body shaking with rage that someone  _ dared  _ do this to  **_his_ ** Lance! 

 

He wanted to look away, but his eyes remained stuck (to his horror) on the screen. He heard Lance’s muffled sobs and moans and….wait...someone else was talking. A quiet voice, giving Lance praises and calling him a good boy….a familiar voice. Hunk blinked through angry tears as he brought the phone up closer to his ear, attempting to hear the background voice better. He shut his eyes tight at hearing Lance’s muffled sobs, the tears which had been forming in the corner of his eyes sliding down his cheeks as he listened. Whoever did this….he was going to  _ murder them.  _

 

“I think that’s enough for now….” there. The voice was just loud enough for Hunk to hear it. 

 

Fire began to ignite deep inside of him, his grip on the phone tightening so suddenly and with such strength that a small crack made its way through the protective casing Hunk had put on it. 

“THAT SON OF A BITCH!!” it took all the control Hunk had not to slam his phone into the wall as the image of his lost love on screen came to an end. 

 

He  _ knew  _ that voice! He knew it and he was going to find its owner and strangle his pretty thick little neck with his own bare hands!

 

Taking a deep breath, Hunk forced himself to calm down as he quickly closed out the video on screen. If he watched even one more second, he was sure to lose himself and he needed a steady mind for what he was going to do next. Swallowing back his rage and anger, he pulled Lance’s contact up on his phone, pressing the green symbol to make the call. His hands were shaking as he held the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring. So many emotions were running through him right now… 

 

“...hello?” not Lance’s voice answered quizzically from the other end. 

 

Hunk felt his blood boil.  _ Him.  _

 

“You bastard! Where is he?!”

 

So much for trying to do things the calm way. The words spat from Hunk’s lips before he had time to clearly think. Maybe he should have waited a minute or two before he had actually called, but in all honesty he had hadn’t thought anyone would be picking up the phone, at least not this guy anyway....

 

“Hunk?” Shiro’s curious voice again, “Is that you?”

 

“Damn straight it’s me! Where’s Lance?! Why do you have his phone Shirogane?!” Hunk basically snarled into the receiving end of the phone, “The hell was that video he sent me?! What did you do to him?!”

 

“Video? I….oh Hunk, I….I didn’t know Lance was recording….” a guilty sounding Shiro sounded from the other line, “Hunk, I am so sorry….” 

 

Hunk squeezed the phone so hard he could feel the case surrounding it snapping more against his hand, “Cut the crap! Where is Lance?! Tell me! NOW!” his voice grew louder, angrier with each word. He was nearly shouting into the phone now.

 

“I don’t know. He’s not here,” a long sigh from the other end, “...Hunk please, I am so sorry. I woke up and he was gone...but he must have left his phone. I found it on the nightstand when it rang…everything just happened so fast last night...” 

 

_ Bullshit!  _ Hunk was shaking now, teeth gritted, breath heavy as he tried to hold back his anger, “...I fucking swear…”

 

“Please. I swear if I knew where Lance was I would be sure to tell you,” a pause as a breath was taken, “Maybe we should talk. I can stop by the cafe to return his phone to you if you want.”

 

“No. No I’m going to come to your place,” Hunk snarled out, failing miserably at trying to keep his calm, “Give me your address. I’m coming over there, and you  _ better _ tell me what I want to know when I do.”

 

* * *

  
  


“So, why do you need me here again?” 

 

Keith glanced over to his angry friend in the passenger seat beside him. It had been nearly 30 minutes since the angry cafe owner had come running into his tattoo parlor demanding (without explanation) that Keith provide him with a ride so that he could beat someone’s face in. Normally, Keith would have taken a moment or so to ask what was wrong, but the look in Hunk’s eyes told him that he should just get his keys and ask questions later; which was now, and Keith wanted answers. 

 

“Because you have a car, and I need a witness to help me claim it was self defense when I murder this lying son of a bitch,” came Hunk’s eerily calm (and still quite very angry) reply, his eyes glued to the GPS on his phone’s screen, “Take a left up here at the next corner.”

 

“Dude,” Keith sighed, following the directions, “What the hell is going on?” he had an idea of what was happening but he had to be sure he phrased his words correctly around the sensitive subject, “Does this have something to do with Lance?” 

 

“This has  _ everything  _ to do with Lance,” Hunk replied, eyes glancing up from the phone momentarily to make sure that they were going in the right direction. 

 

“Ok...what happened?” Keith prodded, “If you’re going to involve me in this, I want to know what that goofball did to piss you off so much.”

 

Keith received a rather upset glance from Hunk concerning the goofball comment, “...He...Lance didn’t do anything,” came Hunk’s reply finally as the larger man’s shoulders sagged slightly when he slumped back into his seat, “It was my fault. I yelled at him over...over nothing. Over some stupid jealousy.”

 

“Jealousy?” Keith arched a brow, being very careful of his words now that he was beginning to piece together the situation, “Does...does this have anything to do with that Shirogane guy that comes into your place all the time?”

 

Hunk frowned, “...Lance supposedly went to his place after the fight.” 

 

“...oh…” Keith was the one feeling nervous now. Had he just gotten himself into the middle of some love triangle? God he hoped not, “Is that where we’re going? That dude’s place?”

 

“When I called Lance’s phone, Shirogane picked up,” the anger was returning in Hunk’s voice, his posture stiffening in his seat, “Said he wanted to talk, that Lance had left some stuff there but…” he took a deep breath to calm himself down; sure to not mention the video that had been sent. His anger was meant for Takashi, not Keith, “Listen, you don’t have to stay. You can drop me off if you want and I can call an Uber to get home.”

 

“No. No I’ll stay with you, Hunk,” Keith told him, rounding another corner when the phone in Hunk’s hand directed him to, “I came this far didn’t I?”

 

“Thanks, Keith,” Hunk nodded to him, glancing out the window at the neighborhood they had pulled into. 

 

It seemed like a nice enough place. Cookie cutter homes lined the streets with their perfectly cut lawns. A few people were out here and there walking their dogs or riding bikes through the brisk day. Some of the homes were newer, while others seemed to have been lived in for a short while longer than the rest. Hunk gave Keith the house number that they were looking for, finding it at the very end of the block all on its lonesome in a circle drive.

 

Hunk frowned as they drove up to park in the driveway; the house was pristine and clean looking. It was perfect.  _ Too perfect.  _ Just the look of it alone sent a chill down his spine for some unknown reason. There were few neighbors nearby, the closest of the houses seemed to be empty with for sale signs in their yards boasting of new construction. 

 

Taking a breath to calm himself so he wouldn’t punch Shirogane in the face the moment the other opened his front door, Hunk got out of the car with Keith once it was parked and headed up the small stone walkway to the home, pressing the doorbell just a little too hard in order to announce their arrival. After what seemed like hours to Hunk (though it was only a few moments), the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a smiling Shiro greeting them in the doorway...a smile that faltered only the slightest when grey eyes caught sight of Keith. 

 

“Hunk,” Shiro nodded to them as he stepped aside, “I’m happy you could come, though I wish it was under better circumstances…” he eyed Keith once more as the two entered his home, “...You...brought a friend I see?” 

 

“This is Keith,” Hunk wasn’t sure how but he managed to keep his voice calm despite the rage that was building up inside of him once more, “He gave me a ride here…” 

 

“Ah. Nice to meet you, Keith,” Shiro nodded again, but did not extend his hand, “I...this is rather…” he sighed, “Hunk, I was hoping that we could maybe talk in private?” 

 

“Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Keith,” Hunk snarled. Ah, there was that anger shining through, “Like what the fuck you did to Lance!” 

 

“Easy, please,” Shiro held up his hands in defense as he shut the door behind his guests, “If we can just take a moment to calm down I can explain…”

 

“Get talking then!” Hunk snapped out, eyes catching glimpse of something familiar. 

 

Beyond Shiro, laid out nicely on the back of a chair in the kitchen was Lance’s jacket. Hunk pushed his way past Shiro and over to his boyfriend’s jack, taking it into his hands carefully as it looked it over for scuffs, rips, tears...anything that would give him a clue as to what may have happened to his Lance. While a little dirty, Hunk didn’t find anything that would have given away that something was wrong, Lance’s phone on the other hand seemed to be telling a different story: it sat on the kitchen table, the screen cracked, the ocean blue phone case scuffed and dirty. 

 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

“Where is he?” Hunk’s voice was low as he picked up the phone in his hand, turning to glare daggers at Shiro, “I will  _ not _ ask you again, Shirogane!” 

 

“He left, Hunk!” Shiro sighed and moved into the kitchen to be with his guest, leaving Keith to stand awkwardly at the door, “Please, if we could just get some privacy-” he looked to Keith a moment before moving back to Hunk, “-I would be happy to explain everything. I am not proud of what happened and...for Lance’s sake….I would prefer not to smear his good name through the mud in front of someone I don’t know.” 

 

“If...uh….if it’s ok, may I use your restroom?” Keith took the hint from Shiro’s statement (and unwanted side glances) that he wasn’t wanted there and, to be honest, it was a bit awkward to just be standing there observing the conversation. He didn’t want to just leave Hunk though. 

 

“...Upstairs, to the left,” Shiro waved him off, “Please wipe your shoes before you go up there.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Keith arched a brow and wiped his feet on the rug in the doorway before heading up the stairs to allow the two some time to talk to one another. 

 

“Happy?” Hunk snarled, “Now spill it! Where is Lance! What did you do to him, damn it!?” 

 

Shiro closed his eyes a moment, taking a long, deep breath while his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. It was as if he was trying to cam himself and find the right words to place with his thoughts. Words or rather lies as far as Hunk was concerned. 

 

“I ran into Lance a couple nights back after I left your shop,” Shiro finally spoke up, “I had to run  quick errand but I had my car parked near your bakery, and I ran into him when I was just about to head home. It was raining and….he was crying….” the older man rubbed the back of his neck out of nerves, “...I offered him a lift to a nearby bar...I thought maybe sitting and talking would help to calm him down.”

 

“And where was this bar?” Hunk asked, wanting a name so he could collaborate it with Shiro’s story. His trust of this man was thin as it was, and each word that spilled from his mouth was causing said trust to become thinner and thinner. 

 

“He didn’t want to go,” Shiro shook his head, adding in quickly, “-to the bar. He didn’t want to go to the bar,” a sigh, “Please don’t look at me like that. I didn’t kidnap him…” 

 

Hunk tensed a little at the words, “So? What happened then? It still doesn’t explain why his phone is broken or….or that video you sent me of...of….” he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to think of that happening to Lance, his Lance, the love of his life. Especially if he was the cause of it. 

 

“I….” another breath from Shiro. The man shifted on his feet, eyes glancing away from Hunk in attempts to hide his guilt, “...I asked if I could walk him home then, but he didn’t want to go. I offered him a ride instead to anywhere: a friend’s house, a hotel...he was so upset and I was worried about him. When he turned down that offer I opened my own home to him, no questions asked. We could talk, he could clean up and get a good night’s sleep, then I would take him home. He agreed and so I brought him back here. We talked...he told me about the fight you two had over a couple of drinks...one thing led to another...”

 

“You got him drunk and fucked him!” Hunk snapped out at him, Lance’s coat grasped firmly in his hands as he stalked forward directly into Shiro’s personal space, “How the hell does talking turn into fucking like that?!” he got right up into Shiro’s face, “It doesn’t!! You got him drunk and raped him!! He was tied up and  _ crying _ ! Skip the bullshit and tell me the truth now!”  

 

“I am telling you the truth!” Shiro’s own voice rose as he took a step back from the larger man before him, “And I did  _ not _ rape him! I would never harm a hair on Lance’s sweet head!” his own anger was rising, yet somehow Shiro managed to keep control, “I admit what Lance and I did was...was maybe not the best thing to have done! Especially since neither of us were fully sober but….but I assure you everything that was done was purely consensual and I never, I repeat, NEVER did anything to him that he did not ask me to do!” a sudden burst of emotion cam across him and Shiro stalked forward himself, meeting Hunk chest to chest, “And he was crying because of  _ you  _ if you recall!”

 

Hunk felt his cheeks become heated at the reminder. With shaking limbs he took a step back from Shiro, looking down at Lance’s cracked phone in his hand, “...why the video?” he asked, “...why is his phone busted? And why is it here? Lance would never leave his phone or jacket behind….”

 

“I...I don’t know,” Shiro ran his hand through his hair, “When I met up with him that night, he must have gotten angry and threw his phone. It was cracked when he was here. He...asked if we could record what we were doing and I must have agreed. I didn’t think he would send it to you or anyone else but...but that was my mistake….” he looked to Hunk with saddened eyes, “...I was going to drive him home this morning when I woke up, but he was gone. I checked the guest room he was in and all I found was his phone and his jacket....one of my neighbors said that they saw a taxi leave from my place earlier this morning. He...he must have just...gone.” 

 

Hunk shook his head. No. No that wasn’t right. Lance wouldn’t have done any of what Shiro had told him. That wasn’t Lance...it wasn’t! But what could he do?

 

“I don’t believe you….” Hunk muttered, visibly shaking now as he clutched Lance’s items tighter in his hands. 

 

“...Hunk…” Shiro’s features softened as he moved slightly closer, hands reaching out to place themselves on the other’s shoulders in a comforting manner.  

 

Enough. Hunk’s head snapped up, eyes filled with anger beyond any he had fet before upon Shiro placing his hands on him. Without thinking, Hunk’s own hands shot up, pushing Shiro back with all his strength, sending the other man stumbling back hard into the wall. 

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me you lying son of a bitch!” the words left his mouth before he was able to catch himself. 

 

Whatever control Hunk had managed to have during their conversation had completely dissipated once Shiro had laid his hands on him. The only thing that Hunk could think of was Lance, what had happened to him,  _ really  _ happened to him. Shiro’s words were nothing but lies and while he had no way to prove it, something deep in his gut assured him that the older businessman was hiding the truth from him. Shiro managed to compose himself  to stand straight, even after hitting the wall hard enough to leave a small dent in the drywall. With narrowed eyes he stalked forward once again towards Hunk. 

 

“Enough,” Shiro told him, “I’ve told you what you wanted to know. I think it’s time for you to take your emo friend and leave before-”

 

Hunk didn’t allow Shiro the courtesy of finishing his sentence before his fist made contact with the man’s jaw, sending him stumbling back once more into the same wall that he had hit just moments before, the force this time causing Shiro’s elbow to go right into the dent, replacing it with a rather nice sized hole. 

 

“You jackass!” Hunk lunged forward again in an attempt to land another hit across Shiro’s jaw, not even noticing Keith enter the kitchen until the other had both hands wrapped around his arm to cease his attack. 

 

“Hunk!” Keith pulled back hard on his stronger friend, managing somehow to pull him back and away from the dazed Shiro, “Hunk stop it!”

 

“Keith let me go!” Hunk growled, “He’s lying! I know he’s lying! He’s done something to Lance-!” 

 

“OUT!!” Shiro’s raised voice thundered, catching them both off guard momentarily, “BOTH OF YOU! Take his things and get out of my house  _ right now _ before I call the cops!”

 

“Go ahead and call them! You sorry piece of-!”

 

“Hunk!” Keith pulled hard on his friend’s arm, using all the strength he had to drag the other out of the kitchen and towards the door, “Hunk no! Come on!!”

 

Trying to get Hunk out the door without another fight breaking out was like pushing back against the horns of a raging bull. Hunk was all muscle and anger, yet somehow Keith managed to get his friend out of Takashi Shirogane’s home and into his car, quickly skittering into the driver's seat and heading out before Hunk was able to open the passenger side door and go in for a second attack. 

 

“What the hell dude?!” Keith hissed, tires squealing as he backed out of the driveway and drove down the road, “I thought you came here for answers, not a damn brawl!”

 

“He’s lying!” Hunk snapped out, “He’s lying I know he is!”

 

“Well even if he was, there’s no going back there now,”Keith sighed, “...man, listen. Maybe what he said about Lance was all BS...but...maybe it wasn’t,” he flinched from the seething glare that Hunk gave him, “...I mean...Lance wasn’t in that house. I searched when I went to the bathroom. I didn’t see a sign of him anywhere...maybe shit did go down and Lance just...panicked…”

 

Hunk sank back into his seat, Lance’s coat and phone clutched tightly against him. He chewed on his bottom lip in attempts to calm himself down, deciding that not answering Keith was probably the best option right now lest he snap on someone who didn't deserve his wrath.

 

“Listen…” Keith sighed, “Hopefully, that prick won’t call the cops on you for assault,” he glanced over at Hunk momentarily, “....Let’s get you calmed down, then swing by Pidge’s place. Maybe Lance headed over there after he left that guys’ place…” he took a chance to pat Hunk’s leg a little, “Don’t worry. We’ll find him.”

  
  


* * *

 

Shiro watched from the doorway as the emo boy’s car skidded out of his driveway as if God itself had taken the car and shoved it backwards. Taking a breath, he shut the door to his home, making sure that it was locked before turning and heading towards the stairs, rubbing his hurting jaw as he ascended the staircase. Hunk certainly had an arm, that was for sure. Whether or not the other had been holding back when he attacked was something Shiro would have to play into his equation, but for now things had gone just as he thought they would, minus the other bringing a friend along of course. 

 

If it hadn’t of been for Hunk’s little friend, his witness, things would have gone much better in Shiro’s favor. As it was though, he had to play the cards he had been dealt and despite the small hiccup things had gone rather well, even if his jaw was aching now. It was a small price to pay to keep what was his. 

 

Moving into his bedroom, Shiro moved to his walk-in closet, moving all the way to the back where some luggage with pillows stacked atop them sat. Some of the pillows seemed to have fallen off, one even looked as though it was twitching even now. Shaking his head, Shiro removed the remaining pillows from atop the largest suitcase, dragging it out with care into his bedroom. Kneeling down beside it, he unzipped the case, smiling down softly at the contents within. 

 

Lance quickly looked away as the sudden light flooded into his cramped prison, cheeks wet with fallen tears, small sobs coming from behind the silver tape that silenced him. He was curled up inside the suitcase for what felt like forever, dressed back in his sweatshirt and grey sweatpants with his hands bound tightly behind him in leather cuffs, a thick strap attaching said hands to his bound feet, stopping him from kicking out or struggling within the confines of the small space  to try and draw attention to himself. A whimpering sob escaped his throat, well muffled by the multiple layers of tape that sealed his lips as Shiro gently cooed to him, reaching in to lift the auburn haired man out of the suitcase and into his arms. 

 

“Shh...Lance, sweetheart...it’s all right...they’re gone….” Shiro stroked Lance’s cheek, gently wiping away the tears that had fallen, “...this may sting just a little…”

 

Lance made a small noise as the layers of tape were slowly pulled away from his lips, Shiro’s hands soft and gentle as they rubbed the red spots on his cheeks to try and ease what pain the tape had caused. Somehow he managed to hold back a sob as the other cradled him. It wasn’t fair….he had heard Hunk yelling from downstairs. His love had been so close and yet…

 

“I know that must have been frightening, hearing that brute yell like he did,” Shiro stroked some hair back away from Lance’s eyes before placing a soft kiss upon his brow, “But he’s gone...for now anyway…” being as careful as he could, Shiro managed to stand up, carrying Lance as he did, “Now then. Let’s get you cleaned up and have that movie night, shall we?” 

 

Lance held back another sob, burying his face against Shiro’s chest. What choice did he have? His only hope of freedom had been so close and now it was gone. There would be no one coming to save him. Lance took a deep, shaking breath as Shiro carried him out the room and down the hall to the room that had now been deemed as his. 

 

If no one was going to come save him...he would just have to save himself.


	4. Holding Out for a Hero

Lance had heard the footsteps trodding heavily on the carpet just outside the closet where he had been stuffed into the large overnight suitcase, could remember how his muscles ached when he had attempted to move even an inch to get his tight prison to move, make a noise, anything! He remembered how hard his heart ached when he heard those same footsteps grow fainter and fainter until he heard nothing at all but his own ragged breathing behind the silver tape that kept him quiet. He remembered the agonizing relief when the suitcase was opened, those grey eyes smiling down at him as large hands hoisted him from the small encasing, smooth promises of a quiet night in with a movie dripping from the tongue of his captor like a silky poison. 

 

Freedom had been so close, yet so far from his grasp. Or had it? Perhaps everything, even this mild hope of freedom that had been placed before him, had all been planned.  

 

He had been a fool to think that it would be that easy for anyone to come and rescue him. His captor had no doubt planned for his arrival (and long term stay) for a very, very long time. How long exact Lance couldn’t be sure, but one thing was certain in his mind: Takashi Shirogane was not a man to let a prize be taken from him so easily. No one would come, and even if they did attempt to come again, now all Shiro had to do was pick up his phone and contact the police...after all, they had been the ones to attack him in his home, and who would question such a clean cut businessman? As he sat there, curled up on his corner of the couch as far away from the other as he could muster, Lance had come to the conclusion that there would be no savior for him. 

 

Movie night had come and gone though, a week passing by quickly. Or...at least Lance believed it had been a week. The passing of time had become sort of a trick for him to follow, the days melding together within the walls of his prison. He had only been able to guess that at least the work week had come and gone as Shiro had needed to leave the house to attend his job. Lance had thought this would be his chance to plan his escape, but Shiro was yet again one step ahead of him, injecting Lance with a sedative that kept him groggy and immobile for most of the day until the other returned. 

 

Four times Lance had fought him when the other had come into his room in the morning, syringe in hand filled with the sedative to send Lance back into the land of dreams to keep him docile while he was gone. Four times Lance had struggled and lost, spending his days groggy and drooling on himself until the sun began to set and Shiro once again returned to his side with promises of dinner and treats for his boy who had been so good for him as though Lance had chosen to behave willingly and not because of his drug infested body. 

 

Now it was the fifth morning (or he believed it to be at least). Lance awoke as normal in his bed, grateful for the fact that his captor at least granted him the dignity of his own space when he was able to sleep, shifting nervously beneath the sheets as he hugged his pillow close to him. Eyes glanced to the bedside clock ticking away (a wind up as Shiro did yet not trust him to have anything that needed to be plugged in), glancing at the time on the face. He knew he was only minutes away from having another needle plunged into his neck. His routine thus far had been using these few minutes to plan on how he would fight back, which strategy would be the best to throw off his captor just long enough where he might be able to dash out the doorway to freedom...but… 

 

Lance took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment. Each attempt had failed, each strategy thrown to the wind as Shiro had countered every attempt just as quickly as he could throw them out. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. After a moment or so, Lance opened his eyes, pushing the covers off himself as he crawled out of the bed slowly. Because he had been such a “good boy” as of late, the ankle restraint that had normally kept him locked to the bed had been removed, allowing him the privilege of being able to get up on his own without having to wait for his release. 

 

After a brief stretch he shuffled away from the bed to the small bathroom connected to his room, squinting in the light as he flipped on the switch. He went about his business in the little restroom, relieving himself before he glanced towards the sink, the thought of actually washing up crossing his mind. He hadn’t really washed himself much in the last few days, he hadn’t really found a reason to since he had just been spending his days sedated and passed out on his bed. After giving himself a small smell test, though, Lance decided that his health was more important and began to run some water in the sink to wash. 

 

The water felt soothing as it splashed against his skin, once used to having a daily mask routine, now slightly dried from lack of care (even if it had only been a few days). Lance ran his hand over his face after quenching it with the water, feeling the slight stubble run against the palm of his hand. He needed to shave….needed to do a lot of things but...what was the point? Another sigh escaped him as Lance reached for the hand towel hanging beside the sink, patting his face down to remove the water. 

 

“...Lance?” 

 

He paused when he heard his name called from the other room. Shiro must have come in and found him gone, the other’s voice filled with concern that it may have lost its prize somehow during the night. Momentarily the thought crossed Lance’s mind to remain quiet, use this as a chance to make Shiro search him out and to get the upper hand when the other came searching for him so that he could attempt another escape. But something else tugged at him, pushing the prior thought aside as doubt crossed his thoughts… 

 

“In here, Shiro,” Lance spoke the words before he realized what he was doing, setting the towel down onto the side of the sink as he straightened himself up. 

 

“Ah...there you are, starshine,” Shiro’s calm, cheerful voice sounded as the other stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. 

 

Lance turned to face him, eyes immediately going to the syringe that was held so casually in the other’s hand as if it were a normal thing, “I just wanted to wash up real quick. Sorry.” 

 

“No need to apologize, Lance,” Shiro stepped aside to let the other walk by him out of the bathroom, head tilted curiously, “It’s good to see you washing up a bit…” 

 

“Well...I felt a bit grungy…” Lance grumbled out, sitting himself back down onto the bed, “Go on then.” 

 

“...Lance?” Shiro arched a brow at the other’s tone. 

 

“I know what has to be done,” Lance found the words spilling out of his mouth before he had time to really think about what he was saying, “...Go on and get it done with, or you’ll be late for work.” 

 

No reply came from Shiro, not that he was expecting one. He knew the drill. Lance kept his eyes downcast at the floor, waiting to feel that needle prick his neck, body tensing when he felt the bed beside him sink down with Shiro’s weight. Lance closed his eyes, craning his neck to the side to allow Shiro to inject him, hands clenching the fabric of his sweatpants in his hands. Finally he felt it, the sharp point of that cold metal beginning to press into the vein on his neck, felt the skin begin to break beneath it’s sharp edge...then as quickly as it had come it was pulled back. 

 

Lance’s eyes opened, blinking a little in surprise. What...just happened? Not daring to look, Lance stayed in the same position, head bent to the side and eyes downcast, just in case something had gone wrong with the needle and it needed to be adjusted. He waited...and waited...but still nothing occured. Sucking in a slow breath, Lance chewed at his bottom lip a little, becoming rather uneasy at the silence and stillness that had suddenly enveloped the room. What was going on? 

 

“Lance…” Shiro’s hand snuck up on him, fingers entwining about Lance’s own hand to hold it gently, “...How about we do this a little different today?”

 

“Different?” Lance took the chance to turn his head, glancing at Shiro and the soft smile that was still there across the other’s face, “But...you’re going to be late for work.”

 

“I can be a little late,” Shiro stood, pulling Lance to his feet gently, “I’ll blame it on traffic.” 

 

Lance managed to keep himself from snorting coyly at the comment. Then again, no one would probably take him seriously if he spoke the truth about having to sedate a house guest either… 

 

“Come along. Since you decided not to put up such a fuss today, I think you’ve earned the right to have a nice day in the activities room,” Shiro smiled, the words spilling from his mouth as though saying them was an absolute normal thing. 

 

“O-Ok…?” Lance nodded slowly, swallowing back the dry lump that had formed in his throat. 

 

Still smiling, Shiro led the way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, hand still holding Lance’s firmly as he guided him through the house. With each step Lance’s heart began to beat a little faster, his mind racing through all the possibilities of what could possibly be done to him in this new room as well as all the ways he could try to escape it. On they went, down the stairs, grazing so close to the front door that Lance could hear the cars driving by on the street outside. The urge to run right then and there pulled hard at his heart, to pull away from Shiro’s grasp and head straight for the door to freedom, but he hesitated and his moment was lost as he was pulled away past the kitchen and down another hallway. This was a part of the house that Lance had not been able to explore during his time there (though in all honesty he hadn’t been able to do much exploring to begin with), passing by one door to his left before reaching the end of the hall where another door stood. Upon opening the door, Lance was surprised to find a walk-in linen closet awaiting them, lined with towels and blankets. Shiro grinned at the confused look on the other’s face, giving Lance’s hand a tug as he pulled him into the small room with him. 

 

“A-are you going to lock me in here all day?” Lance found himself asking, not al all enjoying the grin on Shiro’s face, “This doesn’t seem like much of an activities room…” 

 

Shiro laughed, “You are so adorable, Lance!” he leaned in to give the other a quick peck on the cheek before he turned his attention towards the back wall of shelves holding thick towels. 

 

Lance watched with nervous curiosity as Shiro reached back behind the towels, hand pressing up against the back wall, a soft  _ click  _ sounding before the shelf shifted. 

 

_ You have got to be fucking kidding me.  _ Lance’s eyes widened a little as Shiro gave a small push, the shelf swinging open on hidden hinges. 

 

“Come on,” Shiro gave Lance’s hand another tug, stepping inside the newly revealed room. 

 

A nervousness began to overcome him, sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach as he followed his odd host through the small doorway and into the dark room. Panic pricked at the edges of his mind as Lance’s imagination began to form dark thoughts of what this room was intended for, of exactly what type of ‘activities’ this room held which were more than likely made for more of Shiro’s own pleasure than for himself. Hairs raised on the back of his neck, beads of sweat building up along his brow as he stepped farther into the darkened area, palms becoming just as sweaty as he pulled back a little on Shiro’s hand, wanting to correct his mistake of following the other to his own doom. What types of horrors were going to await him in this dark little room? 

 

His fearful mind began to form what the room would look like when the lights turned on: a dark dungeon filled with leather, whips and chains surely awaited him in there. Shiro would lock him away all day in the darkness (Lance was sure of it!) bound and gagged, forcing him to writhe in his bonds as he waited for Shiro’s return to free him. Being sedated again was beginning to sound like the better option...

 

No sooner had his mind come up with this horrid scenario, however, when Shiro flipped on the light switch in the room, revealing the place where Lance would presumably be staying for the day. 

 

“Here we are,” Shiro’s voice sounded pleased, proud as he pulled Lance through the door and fully into the room, “What do you think?” 

 

Instead of a dark ominous dungeon filled with dread and despair, a warm and welcoming room laid before him. The walls were painted a gentle blue with dark blue lush carpet covering the floor of the space, lush pillows of every shape and size leaning in the corner spaces. A giant bean bag was squished up along one of the walls, a neatly folded blanket nestled in its center. There was another door in the room, partially cracked open enough just so one could tell it wasn’t a false door but actually led somewhere else. While there were no windows in the room, it was well lit from the lights, a brighter light shining down from the very center where a square piece of glass seemed to let in sunlight from somewhere, possibly higher up from some hidden skylight. A low hum caught his attention, leading his glance to the mini fridge that sat in another corner of room, a bookshelf adorned with books and magazines settled beside it. 

 

“I…” Lance was shocked. 

 

This was not what he had been expecting at all. 

 

“I hope you like it,” Shiro caught Lance’s chin gently in his hand, turning the other to face him as he stole a quick kiss from the other’s lips, “Now, I have to be off to work. I’m late as it is…” 

 

“Wait-what?” whatever miniscule shock Lance had been in left quickly at Shiro’s words, “You’re not-I mean-” 

 

“I’m not what, starshine?” Shiro purred to him curiously. 

 

“...not….not going to….to tie me down or anything?” Lance couldn’t believe he found himself asking. For all he knew his words could have just doomed him. 

 

“Of course not,” Shiro shook his head, “This is your reward for being so good for me this morning,” his hand pulled back from Lance as he looked to his watch, “Now then. I would love to stay with you more, I would, but I do need to get to work. There is some breakfast for you in the fridge as well as some things for lunch,” he gave Lance’s cheek one more quick kiss before turning to leave, “I will see you tonight, starshine.” 

 

Dumbfounded, Lance watched the businessman walk away out the door they had just entered, pulling it shut with a click behind him. It wasn’t until the muffled sound of the closet door outside closing hit his ears that Lance seemed to snap out of whatever shocked haze he had been tossed into, rushing forward to the now closed door out of habit to check whether or not it was truly locked. Just as his hand was about to reach out for the handle, though...he stopped.

 

“......” what was the point? 

 

Lance’s fingers pulled away from the handle without even touching it, hand falling heavily to his side. He had been given so many chances at escaping when being brought down here, all thrown to the wind for some unknown reason. What would be any different now? Nothing. Shiro wasn’t a fool, Lance knew this; the moment he would try that door he would of course find it locked tight to prevent his escape. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance turned his back to the door before he delved too deeply into his own thoughts, deciding instead to look around his new room for the time being. While it was slightly smaller than the bedroom he had been confined to upstairs he did have to admit...it wasn’t as bad as it possibly could have been. The carpet was soft and plush against his feet as he shuffled his way across the room towards the mini fridge, stomach gurgling at him to check what contents it held inside. Because sedation right in the morning had become the norm, he really wasn’t used to eating anything until late in the day after he had awoken from his forced slumber, groggy and grumpy, to have dinner with Shiro. Being given the opportunity to actually eat something of his own choice gave him a weird thrill, one he thought he would never experience ever again while being held captive. 

 

Exploration of the mini fridge was successful enough; filled with fruit, protein shakes and water it would be enough to fill his stomach and calm his stomach’s gurgling for the time being. Apple and water in hand, Lance continued to shuffle about the room, taking in each and every corner of his temporary residence. He had to admit it felt...weird...to be able to wander around of his own free will; no one watching him or expecting him to perform. But then...that was why he was allowed to walk around on his own in the first place; because he had been a good boy and behaved. 

 

_ Good boy… _ Shiro’s voice whispering those words echoed in the base of his mind, causing his hair to stand on end. 

 

Lance shook his head, chomping down hard onto the apple in his hand as he tried to shake that voice out of his thoughts. No. NO. He was finally away from that madman he would not allow himself to be drawn back in by some miniscule praise from a crazy person. 

 

For awhile he stood there before the mini fridge and bookshelf, nibbling away at the rest of his breakfast as his eyes glanced over the books and magazines that had been left there no doubt to keep him entertained during his waking hours. Most of the magazines consisted of, frighteningly enough, the ones that Lance himself would normally purchase: star gossip, skin care magazines, fashion trends; but also some baking magazines that highlighted the top tier baked goods that were trending for the season. Lance choked up a little when he saw those, thoughts fluttering back to his boyfriend. He and Hunk always bought those magazines together, wanting to have only the best baked goods in their shop to draw in more customers. 

 

Hunk. 

 

Lance’s stomach began to turn a little at the thought of what his boyfriend must have been going through. While he hadn’t been able to hear very much when he was in the suitcase days before, he had been able to hear Hunk’s worried (and very angry) voice through the casing. While the logical portion of his mind doubted it, the other half of his tired brain had feared that the anger in Hunk’s voice was somehow directed at him. What if Hunk blamed him? What if he was still mad at him for how he had acted? 

 

This was all his fault.

 

Thinking back on it, Lance recalled that he had intentionally flirted with Shiro more than any of the other customers who had come into his shop. At the time he had told himself it was because Shiro was a nice guy, a businessman. Where there was one there could be more and perhaps his polite flirting would entice Shiro to bring his associates to their quaint little shop for lunch or to stop by for breakfast. 

 

Standing here now though, staring so intently at the books and magazines before him, locked away in this little room, Lance knew that was all a lie. He had  _ wanted  _ Shiro’s attention, flirting not for the sake of he and Hunk’s business, but for his own wants and needs to get the attention of a handsome man. Hunk had been in the right to yell at him that night when the big fight had happened, all of his accusations had been well pointed out and truthful and….and… 

 

“NO!!” 

 

The sound of his own voice combined with the hard  _ smack!  _ of his half eaten apple smashing against the wall was enough to make him jump a little, hands shaking as he stepped back away from the bookshelf for now. 

 

No...no that wasn’t right. He hadn’t done it on purpose, he hadn’t! 

 

Averting his eyes away from the bookshelf for now, Lance began his exploration of the room once more, trying to distract his now guilty mind from laying anymore blame on himself for his current predicament. He caught sight of the second door that adorned the room, unlocked and ajar, beckoning to him. Lance bit his lip, debating whether or not he should let his curiosity get the better of him and look into the room or not. For all he knew that could be where the true dungeon lied in wait, Shiro ready to trap him in it with some remote controlled door the moment Lance stepped through it and into the room, grinning with glee as he watched his little trapped pet from the cameras placed throughout the room. 

 

“Get ahold of yourself!” Lance ran his hands over his face a little, trying to regain control of his wandering anxiety, “You’re starting to think like a crazy person!” 

 

But was he, really? 

 

After everything that had happened to him lately, the idea of having someone watch him through cameras would be the least insane thing to have occurred. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it sounded exactly like the type of thing that Shiro would do. Sea blue eyes glanced around the room, searching the corners and cracks of the walls for any signs of robotic eyes that may have been watching him this whole time, a cold shiver running down his spine as he did so. Feeling his heart begin to beat faster and faster, Lance skittered over to the ajar door and pulled it open, nearly diving inside in an attempt to hide from cameras that may or may not have been watching. 

 

Enveloped in darkness once more, Lance tried to calm his panic as his palms pressed up against the wall, blindly searching for a lightswitch. It took a few moments of searching before his fingers brushed across the switch, heart nearly leaping out of his chest in surprise when the fan turned on instead of the light. Slapping the wall in his shock silenced the fan, the lights springing on in their place, revealing yet another surprise to the panicking young man: he was in a bathroom. A very nice and plush bathroom. 

 

Lance took deep breaths to calm himself as he looked around the new area. It was larger than the bathroom that was connected to his room upstairs: A full bath with tub and shower lined the back wall of the room, the inside of it lined with shower gels and soaps. Along the floor soft, fluffy rugs lined the linoleum, their sea greenish blue color matching the oceanic theme that seemed to be laid out throughout the bathroom. There was a large, seashell shaped glass sink sitting atop the counter of the bathroom, of which sat beside it an electric razor, hair brushes and combs, a pile of the fluffiest towels Lance had ever laid eyes on folded neatly on the edge and to top it all off a small container of the face cream he had used to use daily before all of the craziness had happened. 

 

Upstairs in his smaller bathroom he had none of this. He had been given towels, a washcloth, one bar of soap and some other minor toiletries...but nothing like this. Lance swallowed the dry lump in his throat, letting the door slowly shut behind him, thoughts of being spied on by some secret cameras being pushed back on his list of worries momentarily. First the secret room filled with comforts, and now this...why though? 

 

He thought back to what Shiro had said about him being good; about how he deserved a reward for being so compliant earlier that morning. Is that what this was? Lance took a shaky breath as he looked around the bathroom and its contents. Though he wished it wasn’t so, the temptation to indulge in the treats that had been placed before him was highly tempting. Lance’s body was stiff and achy, his skin dry and his pores...he didn’t want to think what type of state they would be in. 

 

But….

 

A pang of guilt ran through his stomach. Either than or hunger since he hadn’t truly eaten enough that morning but….he shook his head. No. It was guilt. How could he possibly even think about wanting to indulge himself in this situation? 

 

_ Self-centered, greedy… _ a voice hissed in the back of his mind, causing Lance to swallow back a sob that suddenly attempted to push its way out of his throat,  _ Hunk is probably worried sick about you after all of the trouble you caused, and here you are thinking about taking a bath…  _

 

Lance hugged himself a little, stepping back to lean against the wall. He was greedy...he was self centered. He knew should be thinking about escaping, about getting away from this place! Hell, fate had given him so many chances today alone when he had been brought down here… 

 

Another pang in his stomach hit him, causing him to hold himself tighter, eyes shutting tight for a moment as he tried to will away the harsh feeling in his gut. 

 

Maybe....just maybe…. 

 

_ No. _

 

Lance took in a long, deep breath, holding it for a few moments before he slowly exhaled, willing away the guilty feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t indulging...he was trying to keep sane. There was nothing wrong, he told himself, with wanting to wash; with wanting to clean himself up and regain his thoughts so that he could focus on getting away when the time was right. After a few more deep breaths, Lance had managed to calm himself down enough to stand up straight, beginning to pull off his clothes. Tossing his shirt to the floor, Lance began to undo the tie on his sweatpants to pull them down, then paused, looking to the shut door. 

 

It was a long shot he knew. There would be no way in hell that it would work, that Shiro would allow it to happen. Lance moved over to the door, pressing a hand flat against it to make sure it was fully shut while the other hand slowly reached up, turning the small mechanism in the center of the doorknob, eyes widening when it actually clicked. After the initial shock of hearing the click, Lance wriggled the doorknob once, then twice, letting out a small laugh of disbelief when he found that the door had actually locked. 

 

A wave of relief washed over Lance as he grasped the doorknob tighter. For the first time in days he felt in control; felt safe. The door was locked and no one could get in unless he wanted them to. With that comforting thought, it was easier for Lance to turn away and slip his pants off, stepping out of them once they had pooled to the floor. With his new sense of safety, Lance’s mind began to calm a little as he moved to the bathtub, turning on the water and letting it run before moving to the sink. He leaned against the counter, looking at himself in the vanity mirror on the wall, frowning at the face that stared back at him.

 

Shaking his head, Lance went to work on himself while the bathtub filled with hot water, the room slowly filling with steam and warmth. By the time it was filled enough for him to get in, Lance had shaved the stubble from his face with the razor, pleased at the smooth feeling on his chin once more. He sank into the water with a sigh, letting the warmth surround him as he leaned back, eyes fluttering closed momentarily as he just allowed himself to be. The cut on his knee was healing, though he could still feel the slight sting when he put it under the water. It pulled him out of his daze momentarily, reminding him that while he was safe for the moment, it wouldn’t last. 

 

Allowing his eyes to open once more, Lance sat up in the water, picking up the soap and washcloth to begin to wash himself. The scent of coconut oil mixed into the steam rising in the air began to relax him again, the feel of the suds running over his skin, washing away the grime that had accumulated over the past few days...he never thought he would feel this way again. He was very careful as he washed the healing cut on his knee, pushing out the memory of how he had obtained it for now, wanting to focus on just...nothing...he needed to relax and allow his mind to wander before he went insane. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the bathtub, washing himself over and over, trying to wash away any unwanted thoughts and guilt from his mind. By the time the water had gone cold, Lance knew he had to get out, no matter how much he was tempted to run another bath and stay in the heated water forever. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed by while he was in the bathroom. One hour or three...maybe it had only been five minutes. Either way, the one thing he knew was that Shiro would be home at any time, and the last thing that he wanted was the other to find him in the locked bathroom naked. 

 

Pulling the plug to allow the tub to drain, Lance shivered as he stepped out of the tub, snagging one of the fluffy towels to wrap it around himself and dry off. Part of him was terrified that Shiro would come home and catch him locked away in the bathroom, naked as a jaybird. What if locking the bathroom door was a test and he wasn’t supposed to lock it? What if he had failed? He knew would be punished...he knew…. 

 

Another shiver ran through his body at that thought; of being punished. Shiro’s punishments for misbehaving were strict, yes, but that’s what punishments were for. However, Shiro was always so very gentle when he gave his punishments, always sure that no matter what type of punishment he gave that Lance always came out feeling better than worse. Lance shivered again, shutting his eyes tight a moment as he wrapped the towel closer about himself. Did he actually  _ enjoy _ being punished? 

 

Lance gasped as he snapped himself out of his own thoughts as a knock came at the bathroom door, his heart beginning to race. 

 

_ No. No no no….  _

 

“Lance?” Shiro’s slightly muffled voice came from beyond the doorway, followed by another gentle knock, “Are you ok in there?” 

 

Lance swallowed the very dry lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, “Y-yes!” he managed to call back, “I...I just got out of the tub. Just drying off…!” 

 

“Take your time,” came Shiro’s surprisingly cheerful reply, “I hope I didn’t startle you. I got off work early and thought I would surprise you.” 

 

Oh, it was a surprise all right. Lance’s eyes darted to the doorknob, waiting for the other behind the door to try and open it. He knew he had plenty of time to rush forward and unlock it before Shiro ever had any idea that it was locked to begin with, but he found himself frozen in place. 

 

“It...it’s all right. I…” Lance wasn’t sure what to even say. 

 

“I have some clean clothes for you, if you want them,” Shiro continued on, “I stopped by the store and picked you up some new things. I thought you might be tired of wearing the same thing day in and day out. I’ll leave them outside here for when you want them.” 

 

Leave them? Lance could feel his heart beating in his ears. He wasn’t even going to try and open the door? 

 

“I hope you’re hungry, too,” Shiro told him, “I picked up your favorite for dinner, fresh from a little Italian bakery that’s on my way home. And I thought, maybe after dinner, we could...go out.” 

 

Out? That one single word caught Lance’s attention. Shiro wanted to take him  _ out _ , as in outside? Lance bit his lip a moment, his thoughts beginning to run a mile a minute. Out would mean people, people could mean freedom and freedom would mean an end to all of this...he would be able to go back to Hunk...if...Hunk would take him back. Lance took a couple hesitant steps towards the door, hand outreached to undo the lock. He did want to leave...didn’t he? 

 

“Lance?” outside the door Shiro became concerned when he got no response from his starshine. 

 

Concerned Shiro began to reach for the doorknob to see if he would be able to open it, pausing when he heard a soft click, followed by the door slowly opening. A pair of blue eyes met his, causing Shiro to smile as Lance slowly stepped out of the bathroom, a white fluffy towel wrapped loosely about him. 

 

“...I think that sounds wonderful…” Lance stated softly, holding his hand out for the other’s. 

 


End file.
